Detectives: Book 1: The Murder
by Arianna Victoria Rose
Summary: Eraklyon's best detective, Detective Sky Eraklyon, a calm, sleek and cool, murderer criminal investigator and full of surprises. Domino's best detective, Detective Bloom Sparx Domino, a gun-slinging weapon master, LOADS of anger issue, daughter of the Chief, passionate about law and peace, a fast learner and a damn strong mind.When both detectives met, things aren't what they seem.
1. Introduction

**Hey y'all! It's time for a new story! Okay, so apparently, this is my first crime/thriller/mystery story. And because it's about murder, so it's COMPLETELY not like the usual Winx Club story.**

 **So, I'm going to give new characters which is mine (OC) and just accept the fact.**

 **And if you can guess it, this chapter is about introduction.**

 **Hope y'all understand!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **(No P.O.V)**

 **(Main Characters)**

 **(Detectives)**

 **Eraklyon's best detective:** Detective Sky Eraklyon

 **Domino's best detective:** Detective Bloom Sparx Domino

* * *

 **(Second Main Characters)**

 **(Each Investigator Partner In Need Of Crime)**

 **Detective Sky Eraklyon's Investigator Partner In Need Of Crime:** Brandon Shields

 **Detective Bloom Sparx Domino's Investigator Partner In Need Of Crime:** Stella Solaria

* * *

 **(Other Main Characters)**

 **(Police Staff Department) / (Criminal Investigators) / (Officers)**

 **Evidence Technician:** Tecna Zenith

 **FBI Chief Team:** Riven Biker

 **Rookie Officer:** Helia Magix

 **Crime Lab Technician:** Timmy Jimmy

 **Crime Scene Analyst:** Nabu Sea

 **Finger print Technician:** Flora Linphea

 **Hand writing Examiner:** Aisha Andros

* * *

 **(Other Characters)**

 **(Suspects)**

 **Blogger:** Darcy Trix

 **Hacker:** Ogron Circle

 **Trader:** Ashron Ash

 **Writer:** Roxanne Morgana

 **Postman:** Roy Dive

 **Aspiring Musician:** Andy Walker

* * *

 **(Extra Characters)**

 **(Victims)**

 **Gunshot from party victim:** Stormy Trix

 **Shocked survived party guest:** Icy Trix

* * *

 **(Villain Character)**

 **(Enemy/Murderer)**

 **Crazy Fugitive:** Valtor Ignasius

* * *

 **( How to find clues and solve mysteries)**

 **How to find clues:** Find clues in letters that are boldedand underlined like this: " The blogger's ID is **Darcy Trix.** "

That is how you find clues.

 **How to solve mysteries:** To solve mysteries, I will give some bit of clues and it will always be at the end of every **(P.O.V)**.

And, then there will be some respective answers from other Winx characters and bolded like this: " Well in my theory, maybe the **fugitive went to recover himself and was in rage.** As you all know, ma emotions and a damn anger can lead to idiotic consequences. " Timmy explained.

 **How to know where fugitives are at?:** To know that, Detective Sky and Bloom will interview the suspects that are said in the introduction and every suspect has respective answers that can give leads to find the criminal. It will be bolded like this: " Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about but I remember that **before she send the post, she saw me at Magix. "**

* * *

 **Okay! So that's about it, aye. Hope you guys now know what what character is the Winx in so chapter 2 will be the beginning of the story. Ho**

 **Hope you guys like it and**

 **# Detective out.**


	2. New Year's Crime

**So! This is the the start of the story and if you guys still don't understand, yall can see the first chapter which is the introduction. Now further do...**

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

It's New Years Eve and everyone is having a good time. People are partying, Families are having a family barbeque and teenagers are crashing into collage parties.

There is this one collage roof party that is going all out. The party is full of people dancing and drinking.

Everyone is having a good time.

* * *

 **( Roxy: Roxanne Morgana P.O.V)**

" Wow! This party is really going all out. " I thought.

I was going to go to the bar when I bumped into someone.

" Oof! " I exclaimed.

" Oops! I'm sorry, Miss! Are you okay? " A person apologizes

" I'm fine, it's okay. " I reassured.

The person pulled me up and it was a guy, but older than me.

" Sorry, I'm hella clumsy. " The guy apologizes.

" Hey, hey it's literally okay. Mistake's happen. " I reassured.

Geez this guy is sure a gentleman.

" Thank god. I thought that you were one of the girls that will be 'Hey! You ruin my dress!' type. " The guy thanked.

" By the way, I'm Andy, Andy Walker. " He introduced while handing his hand for a handshake.

" Roxy, Roxanne Morgana. " I introduced back while shaking his hand.

" Roxy, huh? Nice name. " Andy complimented.

" Oh yeah? What does it say about me? " I asked him.

" That you're cute. " He answered.

I blushed and looked down for a while.

And I think he was looking at me just now.

" So, where you're going? Because I'm pretty sure I've seen you before. " He asked me.

" To the bar. " I answered.

" Then let's go. " He pursuaded.

We walk to the bar and sit in high stools in front of the bar.

" Bartender! Bartender! " Andy called.

The bartender strode towards us and asks us what do we want.

" Hmm, Roxy, how about you pick first. " Andy offered.

" I'll, maybe have... a Tequila Bay. " I ordered.

" That sounds delicious but I'll maybe have a nice, cold, crispy beer. " Andy ordered.

The bartender nodded and walked away.

Andy spins his stool and face-to-face with me.

" So...about the part that 'I've seen you before', what do you do for a living? Acting? " Andy asked me.

" Oh, well I'm a writer, but I wish I was an actress though. " I corrected while smiling softly.

" Aww, failed that guess, aye? " Andy sighed.

" You sure did. " I teased him.

" That just hurts me more. " He teased back while doing a dramatic face.

I giggled and asked him the same question.

" Me? Well, apparently, I'm an aspiring musician, you know, mall concerts, short contracts, I'm still at collage. " He answered.

" Aspiring musician, huh? Think you could book a ticket for me? " I asked.

" I'll try, anything for a famous person. " He flirted.

" Ooh, getting flirty. " I teased.

" What? That's totally my normal self. " Andy admitted.

I laughed and look at the still going collage roof party.

Suddenly, I saw someone familiar.

" Hey Andy, are you seeing what I'm seeing? " I called him.

Andy looked at the direction I'm looking at.

" Is that... Darcy Trix? " He asked.

" Looks like it. " I answered him.

" Damn, she's the creator of the blog site ' **Dirty People** '. Especially **the one she hates**. " Andy sighed.

" Ugh, that blog site is trashy, shitty, irrasional but juicy and I see it every day. " I admitted.

" Me too. Who knew I could diss my ex in a song copying rights from that blog site. " Andy agreed.

" Same, I got a load of juicy drama for my villain. " I admitted too.

The bartender came with our drinks.

Andy took his beer while I took my tequila.

I took a sip in a swirly straw and it tasted like heaven.

" Mmm, I'm in cloud nine. " I moaned, savoring my drink.

After a few minutes of drinking, I finally finished and gave the tornado glass to the bartender followed by Andy.

Me and Andy keep talking and talking until I s the dance floor in the middle of the roof.

" Hey Andy, wanna go dance? " I asked him.

" Me? Dancing? Noooo, I too subtle. " Andy refused.

" Oh come one, it'll be fun. Trust me. " I begged.

" Fine, but don't blame me when I step in your foot. " Andy sighed.

" I won't. " I reassured him.

We went to the dance floor and started dancing freestyle.

The music is upbeat and pop and it's getting faster by the minute.

" Whoa! " I gasped.

" We better sit down! I can't do anymore dancing! " Andy shouted over the loud music.

We got away from the dance floor and sat on a rooftop couch plush.

And it's so fluffy!

" Hmm, maybe they should do the music slower. " I suggested.

" Im sure the others will agree on that. " Andy agreed.

" Hey, speaking of which, Darcy's not the only one here. " I mimicked.

" Shoot, it's Stormy and that Icy. " Andy sighed and groaned.

" This is such a small world. " I said sarcastically.

" Tell me about it. " Andy agreed.

Then suddenly, someone pushed me and didn't give a shit! But thanks to god that Andy got some fast reflexes.

In fact, we are close...TOO close to be exact.

I look Andy in the eyes and Andy leaned in to kiss me. I answered back and leaned in too.

After we pulled away, Andy's eyes widened.

" Oh! Wow, damn, well, I, uh, I'm sorry, uh, what? " Andy studdered.

I giggled and said.

" It's okay. I kind of like it. " I admitted.

Andy sighed in relief.

" And I'm hella sure that Darcy saw us too. " Andy said sarcastically.

I looked at Darcy and saw that she's secretly spying on us.

" Hmm, oh well. " I answered him.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and it scared the shit out of the other collage students including me and Andy.

" Oh my god! What was that?! " I shrieked.

" I fucking don't know but I smell trouble. " Andy gasped.

Then, there was a gunshot sound and everyone is scrambling around.

" Oh, this is bad. Really, REALLY BAD! " I shrieked again.

After the gunshot stopped, a man lurched from the shallow darkness.

" Now get out of here or ain't nobody's here comin' out alive. " The man said.

" Roxy, come on! " Andy urged.

He took my hand and we both ran down through the flight of stairs with loads of people running for their lives.

Then, I noticed that Darcy was going to save her life too but was stopped by the man.

" Not you. " The man hissed, pointing his gun towards her.

" Hey! Get you bloody gun from my fucking sister! " Stormy yelled.

" Stormy! The hell you're doing?! " Icy yelled in surprised and anger.

" Saving my sister's life, bitch. " Stormy snapped.

" Well, we'll, want to be the hero of the day... " The man smirked.

Then the man showed a deadly glare that scared Stormy's ass.

" I hate heroes. " The man hissed.

" Who cares?! " Stormy snapped again.

" Stormy stopped! Let's go! " Icy urged.

" Please, **about 'it'** , Valtor, I'll give you anything. " Darcy begged, in the verge of tears.

" You will? " Valtor asked.

Darcy nodded slightly.

" Oh such a poor, poor **busybody** little soul...sadly, you can't. " The man hissed.

Then after he said that, Valtor pulled the rigger and shot Darcy.

" NO! " Stormy screams.

Stormy charged towards Valtor but unfortunately, Valtor shot her too.

Icy screamed and broke down.

Valtor turned towards Icy and said.

" Get out. " Valtor commanded.

Icy quickly run out from the roof and disappeared into the crowd.

Oh my god...this is crazy.

* * *

 **(Clue Opener)**

 **1: Dirty People**

 **2: the one she hates**

 **3: about 'it'**

 **4: busybody**

* * *

 **Okay! So that is Chapter 2 a.k.a the start of the story! So! Try to solve the clues or wait for others in the next chapter!**

 **And a bit of spoiler alert, in the next chapter, that's when we will see the other Winx and the Specialists in the Police Department where they fight crime and work.**

 **So. Hope you like it! And give a review of what the clues might tell, because I ain't giving any spoiler alert about that! Well,**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Detective vs Detective

**Yo! Sorry for not updating so long. The thing is, I've been so damn busy with school that I didn't notice its already the end of May!**

 **Weird, right?**

 **A** **nyways, hope you like this chapter and keep an eye for clues in underlined.**

* * *

 **( No P.O.V)**

At south Magix not quite far away from the capital city, a police station department stands tall with staffs and those who worked there walk in and out from its doors.

A car has been parked outside and there's a person inside the car. The person is lying inside the car waiting for someone.

* * *

 **(Detective Of South Magix City P.O.V)**

*Sigh* Yeesh where is that guy? I've been looking for him everywhere and he just disspeared in a puff.

Goddamnit you, Brandon.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

I quickly grab it and answered the long awaited call.

" Hello? " I greeted.

" Hey bud, it's me, Brand. " The person in the phone call said.

" Thank heavens, thought you were dead...although, that would be a great idea. " I roasted him.

" Woah..what's with the roast, Sky? Bad day? " Brandon asked me casually.

" Crime day, Chief F gave a big homework an hour ago that we need to solve. " I told him.

" So..." Brandon drifted off.

" Isn't it obvious? We gotta solve it out. " I said sarcastically.

" Right. Just like sudoku. " Brandon joked.

" That's not even funny. " I admitted and end the call.

I start my car and drive to give Brandon a lift.

20 minutes later...

I'm now outside of a restaurant just to see Brandon flirting with a his latest blind dates.

" So...do you still take sugar in your coffee, because I'm sure you're already sweet. " Brandon used a pick-up line.

Well, at least he didn't used 'Are you rubbish, because I can't take you out' line when he used it for his first date.

And after that, his first date slapped him and walked away.

Ouch.

I called him and urged him to get inside the car and start the damn job.

Brandon turned towards me and nodded but just before giving a gentleman kiss to his latest girl fling and get inside the car.

" After 3 hours then now you're here. Why not make it until tomorrow? Then you'll have a great time with your fling. " I mocked.

" I should and like you had a date with anyone. " Brandon rolled his eyes.

I kept quiet and start the car.

I drive to the crime scene where our big 'homework' starts.

* * *

 **(Detective Sky Eraklyon P.O.V)**

 **30 minutes later...**

We arrived to the crime scene and get our uniform ready.

Dont imagine things cause we ain't strippin' in public.

I'm not a pervert.

Me and Brand walk to the back and open the car bunk.

I wear my black coat on with my gun and ammo inside. And lastly, the main part of being a detective, my badge.

Brandon also took his things of being an investigator partner which is a gun, an ammo inside his grey coat and holding crime investigate tools inside like a small silver first aid kit box.

I stared at Brandon using eye contact language and Brandon nodded.

Both of us walk casually in sync to the crime scene.

* * *

 **(Rookie Officer P.O.V)**

" Hell no, I tried to talk to the owner but he ain't opening his ears. " I told at the person on the phone.

" Well that ain't helpin'... " The person on the phone murmured.

" Well rookie, good thing help is here. Give Detective Sky some details and he'll do his magic. " The person said.

" All right, roger that. " I ended the call.

I turn around and see that Detective Sky and his investigator has already arrived.

" Detective Sky! Investigator Brandon! Here! " I called them.

Both of them saw me and walked towards me.

" Good day, Officer Helia. " Sky greeted me.

" Good day. " I greeted him back.

Brandon too shaked my hand.

" So what's the problem? " Detective Sky asked me.

" Oh, a massive reunion collage party was held on top of the roof until everything came crushing down when a party pooper came crashin'. " I told him the story.

" Was anyone hurt? " Brandon asked.

" A few, but the guests manage to stay away. " I answered him.

" Do you damn finded know who they are? " Detective Sky asked.

" A~nd how many. " Brandon asked.

" 2 and god bless that we got to crack the ID's... " I drift off.

" So who's the unlucky? " Detective Sky asked.

" Andy Walker, **an aspiring upcoming musician who's a leader of a garage band**. " I gave him the details.

" So where is he? " Inspector Brandon asked.

" Y'all wanna be sm~ooth with him. " I adviced them and nodded my head to the side before leaving.

Detective Sky and Inspector Brandon looked to where I as nodding and see Andy Walker inside an ambulance who's being taken care of and inside his own mind.

" Let's go. " Sky said.

Brandon nodded.

* * *

 **(Inspector Brandon Shields P.O.V)**

Me and Sky walk towards the guy and sat down eye to eye with 'em.

" Hi, I'm detective Sky and this is my partner, Inspector Brandon. " Sky introduce me and him then the both of us show our badges.

" We want to ask you some questions and don't worry, we're eco friendly. " Detective Sky reassured.

The guy look at us all the time and looks horrified.

" So...Andy Walker, huh? " Sky asked friendly.

Andy nodded.

" So Andy, do you know, by any chance still remember what happened at the party? " Sky asked suspiciously.

" It was terrible, like a horror movie, and **I lost someone I know** , and that- GODDAMN BIT-! " Andy suddenly exploded and loses his temper and stood up.

" WOAH! Calm down, kid, calm down. " I reassured.

" Sorry. " Andy apologized.

" He's in a trauma shock. " I informed Sky.

Sky nodded and asked once again.

" Is that all you know? " Sky asked.

Andy nodded.

Sky thanked him and me and Sky walk away.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

Detective Sky and Inspector Brandon went to discuss about the information they got from Andy and now are seeking more clear information.

" We should ask Officer Helia about the owner. " Detective Sky suggested.

" That ain't happenin', I heard him saying that the owner won't give a budge. " Brandon told Sky.

" We can handle that, we have the power. " Detective Sky reassured.

" But first, lets check the crime scene. " Sky said.

Inspector Brandon nodded while holding the crime investigating kit.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

 **On the roof top...**

Detective Sky and Inspector Brandon are now investigating the area with gloves at their hands.

Detective Sky are just looking for clues to give a lead on what happened.

Suddenly, Inspector Brandon called Sky.

" Hey Sky, I found something. " Brandon called him.

" What? " Sky asked, walking towards him.

" This. " Brandon answered, holding **an already shoted ammo** inside a crime plastic bag.

Detective Sky looked carefully with his chin seamy.

" It was on the sofa lounge, right on top. " Inspector Brandon explained.

" That means... " Brandon drifted off.

" The murder must had shot in a short distance. " I answered.

" Ouch. Cruel much. " Brandon murmured.

" Maybe he has a reason. " A person said.

Except, a girl voice said it.

* * *

 **(Detective Sky P.O.V)**

" Hmm? " Brandon hummed.

" Who's that? " I asked, looking into space.

" Me. " The girl voice said.

Me and Brandon turned around to find a long red-haired girl with a blonde girl by her side.

Brandon look at the girls with a perky face.

I nudged Brandon in the ribs.

Brandon give a glare.

" Umm, Miss, I kindly tell you and your friend to leave this place. It has turn into a crime scene and we don't want you to get hurt. " I counseled the red-haired girl.

Suddenly, the blonde girl beside the red-haired girl laughed.

" We're not tourists you know, chill. " The blonde girl reassured.

" What do you mean? " Brandon asked, dumbfounded.

" Let's just start off with a introduction. " I suggested.

I handed out my hand and introduce myself.

" Great to meet you, I'm Detective Sky of Eraklyon from South Magix City Police Department Providence. " I introduced myself.

" Great to meet you too, I'm Detective Bloom Sparks of Domino from North Magix City Police Department Providence. " Detective Bloom introduced herself while shaking and receiving my hand.

" Well, I'm Inspector Brandon Shields of Eraklyon from South Magix City Police Department Providence. Crime Investigator Partner of Detective Sky. " Brandon introduce himself, doing a gentleman bow.

" I'm Inspector Stella Sun of Solaria from North Magix City Police Department Providence. Also, Crime Investigator of Detective Bloom Sparx " Inspector Stella introduce herself.

I look at their appearance.

Bloom has waist-length wavy red hair which she tied her hair in a high ponytail with little curls at the bottom. She's wearing a black leather jacket, a black crop top, waxy skinny tights kind of jeans, knee-high black boots and a silver pendant with a dark blue sapphire at it.

Stella has a much more longer hair than Detective Bloom, and of course, straight blonde hair. She's wearing a dark red-orange crop top, a black leather jacket, waxy skinny black jeans, and ankle boots.

They really look like polices.

Kind of cowgirls.

* * *

 **(Detective Bloom P.O.V)**

So, Detective Sky and Inspector Partner Brandon. They must be in charge of this crime.

" So, the guilty must be finding revenge because he shot in a short range. " I pointed out.

" Okay, search the area, there must be other clues that god already give us. " I tell them.

My friend, Stella nodded but the other two guys looked confused.

I stared at them and reply " What? ".

" You know what, we are also in charge of this crime and we were the fir- " Brandon tried to answer but got interrupted by Detective Sky which Detective Sky shut his mouth with his hand, ignoring Inspector Brandon struggling in his strength.

" Umm, what he means is the Chief give us the crime to us first so maybe you should...discuss it with the Chief since you came second. " Dtective Dky to use nicely NOT politely.

" Discuss? Well, what do you know, OUR chief too told us to solve this case so we DO have the permission and you can't stop us. " I shot back.

" She's got a point. " Brandon agreed, changing sides.

Detective Sky sighed and shut his mouth again. Then he look towards meand asked mockingly.

" So what are you gonna do now? " Detective Sky mocked.

" Me? Solving this case then hurt your so sorry ass. " I snapped back mocking at me.

Hah! Take that, boy!

" You know, you are very lucky that you're a girl. " He told me.

" Thanks. " I snapped savagely while smiling at Detective Sky.

" You know, you better shut your mouth because your boiling. " Stella said, smirking.

" Wow, joining the talk much. " Brandon murmured who finally got out from Detective Sky's hands.

" So do you. " Stella snapped.

" And no one talks to my girl like that. " Stella defended me.

What can I say, she is my one and only BFFFL. It stands for ' Best Friends Forever For Life'.

We continue to bicker until a voice boomed through out the roof top.

Then, the four of us look towards the voice who bombard us and see an old lady...who is wearing a police uniform which looks like the...Chief.(?)

* * *

 **(Stella P.O.V)**

An old lady is standing in front of but not too close. Gushes she's the one with a Simba's voice projection.

Mental note: Don't judge a book by its cover.

The old lady walk towards us and I can here brandon murmured 'shit' for sure. Although, the old lady is dressed in police uniform.

Maybe a rookie...?

Ewww...So old...

Inspector Brandon and Detective Sky stood up straight when the old lady was already close to us.

Then the both do a salute.

The old lady gesture to them to relax themselves.

That, leaves me and Bloomie bewildered. We look at teacher and silent talk with mouthing to each other.

Suddenly the old lady talked.

" So, you must be Detective Bloom And Inspector Stella from the North. I am Miss Faragonda, Chief of the South. " The Chief introduced herself.

In no time, Me and Bloom do a salute to her.

" I overheard your bickering session just now, and I have the answer for that. " Chief said.

Me, Bloom, Detective Sky and Inspector Brandon keep our ears wide open.

" You to will will the crime together. " Chief answered.

I swear to god, when she said that, my eyes almost popped out from their sockets.

" What? " Bloom asked again.

" What I mean is that Detective Sky and Detective Bloom will be... _partners._ " Chief Faragonda said.

Oh boy...

* * *

 **Yaaaaasssssss! I have finally finish this chapter for 3 whole months!**

 **HAHA! In your face, typo!**

 **Okay struggling to keep my excitement in, I still have to keep going.**

 **So...**

 **This! Is! Chapter! 2! I hope you like it I swear to god I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy these days. Plus, need more time for wattpad and k-pop.**

 **Yup, I'm a kpop lover.**

 **Means, I'm a ONCE and an ARMY! I sooo can't wait for BTS to be at the BBMA's. Please keep voting for them!**

 **And talking back to the story, this story has like, fuckin' 2052 words and this bolded words talk review is not even included in that number.**

 **Wow, Im so surprised I work hard. Maybe that's why my ass hurts.**

 **So I'm stopping the chit chat.**

 **So...**

 **Hope you like this story and give a comment or a review on what should I do next because I'm just going with the flow.**

 **Well, hope you like it and...**

 **Good Day!**


End file.
